


Héros mortel

by LunaQueen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Heartbreak, M/M, Pain, Stony - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) Stony. Steve Rogers a toujours eu ses propres convictions. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles volent en éclats sous ses yeux lorsqu'il réalise que même les héros ne sont pas immortels.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Héros mortel

Bien sûr, Steve avait hésité. Il ne s'était pas proposé pour rien, après tout. En replaçant les pierres dans leur univers, chacune à leur place, il avait la possibilité de reprendre sa vie où elle s'était arrêtée des années plus tôt, là où elle aurait toujours dû être ; avec Peggy. Il avait planifié tout cela minutieusement, il savait comment procéder, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Et il se sentait plus que près. Il en avait tant rêvé qu'il ne pouvait pas reculer, pas maintenant qu'il touchait au but. Mais, au moment fatidique, alors que tout son corps s'animait du frisson délicieux de l'anticipation, le visage qui le hantait depuis tout ce temps - depuis toujours, à vrai dire - avait disparu pour laisser sa place à un tout autre visage, lui aussi bien connu et longtemps haï. Et alors il n'avait pas pu. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il avait tourné le dos au désir de toute une vie.

Cinq secondes après avoir quitté la Terre, il était de retour, comme l'avait prévu Bruce. Comme il ne l'avait pas du tout prévu, lui. Il croisa le regard de Bucky et, lorsqu'il lui sourit, ignora superbement son cœur qui se pinçait - de frustration d'avoir encore raté sa chance ou de joie de retrouver son ami, il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il rentra chez lui et, alors, le silence profond qui régnait le frappa de plein fouet, au-delà de toute violence ; les valves en lui s'ouvrirent ; il tomba à genoux et pleura, encore et encore. Durant des heures, peut-être même des jours, il n'avait plus la notion du temps, il ne voulait pas savoir de toute façon. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, il ne pouvait plus l'avoir et cette sentence ne cessait de redoubler ses sanglots et ses cris rauques de colère.

À quoi bon être Captain America s'il ne pouvait pas obtenir ce qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde ?

À quoi bon avoir un bouclier qui l'avait protégé mainte et mainte fois de tous les dangers s'il ne pouvait épargner son cœur d'être touché par le poing d'acier de la fatalité ?

À quoi bon être un super-héros s'il ne pouvait empêcher la Mort de frapper ceux qu'il aimait ?

Lorsque ses pleurs cessèrent enfin, le soleil se couchait, le ciel flamboyait d'orange et de rouge et Steve était plus vide que jamais. Recroquevillé au pied de son lit, ses yeux fixaient l'astre incandescent qui s'apprêtait à disparaître à l'horizon, mais ils ne le percevaient pas réellement. Du rouge, oui, il le voyait ; du rouge et or. Et un sourire sarcastique, un regard pétillant de morgue. Un visage arrogant qu'il se serait fait une joie de cogner quelques mois auparavant. Plus maintenant. Et tout cela pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il était mort.

Parce qu'il s'était sacrifié. Parce qu'il était un héros. Et parce que les héros vivaient rarement heureux pour toujours.

Mort.

Le mot était horrible à prononcer, encore plus à ressentir.

Mort.

Pouvait-on réellement disparaître du jour au lendemain, comme cela ? Être une seconde et ne plus être celle d'après ? Pas lui. Pas après une telle vie.

Steve ferma les yeux quand le soleil disparut.

Il avait parfois tendance à oublier que Tony Stark était avant tout un simple mortel.


End file.
